


The J.A.N. Predicament

by Parfait52



Category: Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfait52/pseuds/Parfait52
Summary: House Salisfer now has the ability to become a home. This, however, will be up to it's inhabitants and the way they handle their emotions and relationships. There's an infinite amount of possibilities, but none of them are quite right. Be ready to see scandals and keep secrets as we follow the lives of three very different residents of House Salisfer.





	1. Prologue

Jarek had awoke early for the return of the master, which he had considered both a duty and a pleasure. He had expected to be tired (which he was) and he had expected to be happy for his master’s safe return (which he was), but what he had not been expecting was her. He was surprised, to say the least, but little did he know of the many surprises that would accompany her existence. 

Nyah was terrified of the new life that had been chosen for her. She couldn’t be too angry about it, though, because she had agreed to this deal. Her life for hopefully the lives of those she cared so much about. Cheliax was terrifying. It was nothing like her home, and the fact that she now had to even consider this new place as a home was discomfiting. Lord Salisfer had promised her everything, but now she felt as if her existence constituted nothing.

Aldric didn’t know why he had chosen a Mwangi wife. He had had an absurd amount of choices when it came to eligible women. Perhaps it was the heat of Sargava that had made his head clouded and mistaken. Perhaps it was the desperation and genuineness of the Kalabuto people that had made him want to help. Perhaps it was the woman who he still loved even into her afterlife, making him feel and do things he shouldn’t. Perhaps it was the knowledge that his hair was greying and he needed an heir to continue his family’s legacy. It was most likely all of these things and more.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Salisfer now has the ability to become a home. This, however, will be up to it's inhabitants and the way they handle their emotions and relationships. There's an infinite amount of possibilities, but none of them are quite right. Be ready to see scandals and keep secrets as we follow the lives of three very different residents of House Salisfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please nothing inherently negative. I will switch POV every chapter, so get ready for something new and different soon. I plan on posting once a week, but things may come up so please be patient with me.

All the guards had been called to a special meeting in light of the new permanent resident arriving at House Salisfer. This was entirely unexpected, and all the staff were rushing about to prepare for the possibility of harsh criticism. Every room was immaculate, the smells from the kitchen were heavenly, and he had never seen such enthusiasm and organization from the staff. Anyone who could find fault within the property was either crazy or unpleasant. No, he couldn’t think this. Whoever this person was, they were important to the master and therefore should be remarked upon in the best light.  


He had overheard from a few other servants that the newcomer was the master’s new wife. Apparently, the letter sent ahead to inform the staff of his arrival had been excruciatingly short and lacking in details. No one knew anything about her, but there was a lot of idle speculation. People were saying she was a Mwangi human from Sargava, which, given knowledge of the master’s previous choice in women, didn’t make any sense. They were saying she was extremely young, around 13 years old, which was a disturbing thought considering that was younger than his sister. Most of all, though, everyone seemed to agree that the master had finally lost it and this hasty marriage proved it. He had finally fallen over the precipice, and it was the staff’s job to cushion the fall.  


The meeting was to take place in the eastern sitting room. On the way there, he could hear the rest of the guards chatting in front of him. They didn’t make any effort to include him in the conversation, but that was nothing he wasn’t already familiar with. He was quite a bit younger and newer than a lot of them. His colleagues, if he could even call them that, seemed to judge his every action with derision. Being nineteen was supposed to have its perks but at House Salisfer it was unfortunate.  


He was the last guard to enter the room, and he situated himself distantly from both the entrance and the other guards. He pretended to study the opulent décor he had spent his entire life surrounded by. The dark design of the building was comforting, and helped him escape into the shadows a bit easier. It suddenly occurred to him that the room looked odd. He finally figured what caused this feeling while he was inspecting one of the walls. The large portrait of Venegaria no longer adorned the wall, and in its place was a striking painting of some sort of lush landscape. They were right then. This mystery woman must’ve been the master’s new wife.  


His dad arrived, looking hurried and a bit anxious. Jarek was only aware of this fact because he had lived with the man his whole life. His dad saw him and nodded curtly, ever the professional during work hours. The lines around his eyes and mouth looked more pronounced, as if his stress levels had just increased exponentially. Jarek knew it must be because of the master’s return. The anticipation was difficult for him to handle, and he couldn’t imagine how his dad was coping. He hoped she wasn’t cruel, for the sake of his tired and hardworking parents.  


Then, two different footsteps were heard coming down the corridor, one familiar and the other more delicate. The room quickly hushed, expectation hovering over them, and everyone set themselves correctly to give a good first impression. Jarek looked straight ahead, not daring to let his eyes wander unless allowed to do so. Then, Mr. and Mrs. Salisfer entered the room. He couldn’t help himself, though. He had to peek, and once he saw her he couldn’t avert his eyes.  


She was…young. Younger than he had expected, probably around his age. She was…different. Jarek had never actually seen a Mwangi person, since none had ever been employed at the house and he had only been outside of the gates a handful of times. She appeared poised and refined, but he could tell she was nervous. Her eyes switched positions a little too quickly, and the vein in her neck protruded a little too much as if she couldn’t help but hold all her tension there. He could see no signs of perspiration, though, so she was handling the attention quite well. Her hands were entwined with one another in front of her, not fidgeting but semi-relaxed. Everything about her was seemingly in place, her features impeccably balanced and her hair in a perfect, intricate knot atop her head. He let his mind wonder to what brought her here, for the new couple did not seem to be in love. The distance between them was awkward and the only charge between them seemed to be supplied by unfamiliarity.  


Only then did he notice that the master had been speaking about new procedures, and that he was utterly lost. He would have to ask about one of the other guards about them later. How embarrassing. He needed to prove his worth and credibility, and he had let himself get distracted. Her presence had been demanding of his attention, but she would now be a familiar sight and wouldn’t cause him any problems. He resolved to never let his perusals ever get the best of him again.  


Soon after, the master had finished speaking and then she introduced herself as Nyah Salisfer, former citizen of Sargava and Lady of House Salisfer. Her smile seemed both genuine hopeful. Her voice did not betray her, as she sounded extremely polished, prepared, and courteous. Her eyes did, though. He would recognize that longing anywhere. The longing to belong.  


Everyone quickly went around and stated their name and position. We bowed. She curtsied. Then the master wrapped up the finalities and excused everyone. Mrs. Salisfer stayed by Mr. Salisfer’s side as they left. Jarek saw her lean into him and whisper something in his ear, her lips almost grazing his ear. She was lovely. The master had done well.


	3. Instruction

“How do you think it went?” asked Nyah, the inquiry spoken in soft whispers. The question was directed into his left ear, her breath warming the side of his face.

“It went splendidly. Any other details can be discussed once we reach the privacy of my office,” replied Aldric, curt and purposeful. Given her proximity, he didn’t turn his head and offer the courtesy of eye contact. They had yet to form a familiarity, so any kind of comfort or assurance he could offer through his expression would surely not be read by her. He solely blamed himself for their lack of connection. There was nothing wrong with his new wife. In fact, many would say she was the image of perfection. If only this could be as easy as it had once been.

His mind couldn’t help but focus on the absence of the portrait that once adorned the wall of the parlor. Upon entering the room, he had noticed the switch and his mood immediately shifted to one of melancholy acceptance. He wished he could look into her eyes once again. He wished he could ask for her guidance, just one more time. This was a decision he hadn’t wanted to make lightly, but this was the easiest way. Any type of real consideration of marriage caused him to stop in his tracks and retreat the other way. He asked for her forgiveness, knowing he would never hear her answer. His latest choices felt so much like betrayal, with the removal of her portrait feeling like the final nail in her coffin. She was the one person he had trusted completely, and he didn’t want to trust that way again in honor of her. He was tired of feeling like he had died along with her, though. He didn’t know what to do with her gone. He hadn’t known what to do for a long time.

On the way to his office, their pace was deliberately slow. As much as we wanted to hurry preparations, he understood the merits of patience. This atmosphere was new to Nyah. He knew his house was grand, as it matched the legacy he was born into. Nyah had seen the big picture, but now was the time to appreciate details. She had closely examined every bit of his estate since they arrived. She looked on with both wonder and curiosity, knowing her gaze must change to one of recognition eventually. Their walk almost seemed a small dance. Every so often, she would fall behind, lost in her perusal. Then, she would rush forward to once again be by his side. Aldric found this quite charming. Her youth and inquisitiveness were refreshing and he allowed himself a moment to relax.

Once at the office, she stood in front of the chair opposite of the desk, not sitting down until after Aldric had already sat down. She sat slowly and meticulously, as if unsure of the chair’s intentions. She situated herself appropriately and waited for permission to speak. He took a deep, weighted breath, expelling it through his nose in a rush of air. He then began, “I wasn’t being dishonest earlier when I said you did splendidly. I apologize if my reply seemed brusque, but I wanted to converse in private. I hope you understand the position in society you now occupy, and that people can and will take advantage of any vulnerabilities they witness. We must have both a private and public relationship. Others don’t need to be privy of what is best done in seclusion. That is something you will come to know in time, though. You are up for the challenge, yes?”

“Yes. I will do my best,” she said quietly, so unlike how she was earlier in the parlor. She had lost her previous luster and reservation clouded her aura.

“Good. Now, you will be meeting the Head Cook and Head Maid shortly. You will be in charge of directing them in any manner you see fit to represent us. Also, I plan on having a welcoming party in order to—“ He stopped abruptly, noticing how overwhelmed she suddenly seemed. “I know this is a lot to take in Nyah. I know you weren’t groomed for this lifestyle. And I know it may seem like you aren’t ready and that you will never be ready, but the truth is you are. I saw the way you conducted yourself in front of the guards, and those are burly, rough-edged men. You carry yourself with a natural effortlessness that I truly admire,” he said earnestly. At this, all her features simultaneously relaxed and brightened. Her smile lifted the room and Aldric felt better for it.

“Thank you. Your kind words inspire me,” she replied. Aldric was thankful for her drive. To learn all she needed to know was going to be a tireless task and she would need endless amounts of energy and resolve to face it.

Ever methodical, Aldric continued, “This party is in celebration of our marriage and your arrival. You will be planning the entirety of it. All the noble families of Westcrown will be invited, including others from around Cheliax. And even though this is a monumental task, I want you to enjoy yourself. What’s mine is yours now, so spare no expense and make it memorable. It will take place in one week, so you better get started. Now, I have business to attend to, so I won’t see you until tonight at dinner.” At this, he carefully observed her face to see how she was handling the immense task he had just given her. A look of determination was set upon her fine features, and he felt somewhat proud of his new wife for her spirit.

“I will not disappoint Aldric. Thank you for your time,” she replied, standing and offering a curtsy. She stood up straight and quietly exited. Once she was completely gone, a huge sigh escaped his lips. He didn’t actually have any business to attend to, but being back home always put him on edge. His fingers pulled at his hair, trying to feel anything but the stress of continuing life without the one person he wanted to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> This really came about when I was creating the character Jarek for a campaign. I wanted to tell his story. I just want everyone to know that Salisfer is an actual, canonical noble house located in Westcrown, Cheliax. There is nothing else known about it besides the fact that it exists. This is my interpretation of it as is used in the campaign setting. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
